


A Jolly Good Wizard

by littlejeanniebean



Series: Gifts for Friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/pseuds/littlejeanniebean
Summary: It's the eve of Sirius' seventeenth birthday and all through the seventh year dorms, everyone was determined to wake him up from his peaceful slumber...
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Gifts for Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070939
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	A Jolly Good Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/gifts).



> This is just a BIG FAT CONGRATULATIONS TO VERONICA 🤗 You're gonna be such a wonderful mum and I'm so happy for you!!! I hope your little one grows strong and healthy and I know he's going to grow up with so much love from you and your family ❤️

There was a sound like a window banging open and a cold rush of air swept into the room. Sirius pulled his blankets tighter around himself, still mostly asleep. 

“It’s here!” came a whisper-yell.

“Quick, let’s give it to him right now!”

“Wait for me!”

Three boyish, off-key voices resounded, “For he’s a jolly good wi-zard, for he’s a jolly good wi-zard —”

_ What in the —? _

“For he’s a jolly good wi-zaaaaard!” James whipped open the curtains around Sirius’ four-poster. “That nobody can deny!”

“S’too early,” Sirius mumbled and threw his pillow over his head.

“Nonsense, Padfoot,” Remus said, sitting primly at the foot of his bed, all business-like. “It’s never too early for presents." 

“Open mine first, Pads!” Peter nudged a misshapen package with a lopsided bow towards his friend. 

Sirius sighed, looking at his friends surrounding him on the eve before his seventeenth birthday. It had been a rough start of the school year for all of them. Remus had (briefly) considered dropping out because his furry little problem got stronger the older he got. Peter was barely getting by in his NEWT classes. And James — his dear brother from another significantly better mother — while he’d finally gotten Evans to say yes to one (1) date, he now had almost the entire pureblood community hounding him for his “poor life choices,” as explained in detail the howler he’d gotten that morning that had Lily near tears. 

All in all, Sirius didn’t much feel like celebrating his birth. In fact, he felt like he had been born in the entirely wrong time, to the wrong family, probably in the wrong body, but that was a whole nother issue.

Determined not to disappoint his friends, however, he stretched his thin, pale pink lips into a wide grin. His gray eyes gained some life to them as he woke up fully. 

“Alright, Wormy, let’s see what you’ve got here…” He tore into the present. “Ooh! Mince pie! Is this your mum’s recipe?”

“Of course it is!” Peter beamed. “I know it’s your favourite.” 

“Thanks, mate!” Sirius threw his arms around him. “Here, take one. Everyone have a bite, that’s it.” He passed around the tin. “And…” he chuckled, picking up a thick, rectangular-shaped present. “This has  _ got  _ to be from Moony and it has  _ got _ to be a book.”

“Guilty,” Remus shrugged. 

Sirius would never tell anyone, but he loved to read. His family’s library had been… somewhat lacking as far as taste and well, general  _ safety _ was concerned, so gaining access to the Hogwarts Library had been a real treat. 

“ _ Grimm’s Fairytales _ ,” he read the cover, running his long fingers over the gilded edges. He’d never heard of it, which meant it had to be a Muggle story. 

“It’s like  _ Tales of Beadle the Bard _ ,” explained Remus.

“Ah, brilliant!” Sirius loved children’s stories. “Thank you, old chap. I know I’m going to love it. If anyone’s got good taste in literature, it’s you.”

His mother had never read bedtime stories, so he and Regulus made up their own. Sometimes, they lost track of time, which would get them hexed, so they got Kreacher to warn them at bedtime. Eventually, they got “too old” for playing make-believe, so if they were caught, they would get hexed. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, his parents deemed him a bad influence on his brother, they were put into separate bedrooms and to sneak over to see each other after curfew, well, that would get them hexed. 

“Alright,” James pulled out a massive envelope from under his invisibility cloak. It had the Ministry of Magic seal on it. “This one’s from all of us, Potters.”

Sirius didn’t know what to expect. He licked his dry lips and slipped the parchment certificate out of the envelope. “This is to certify that Sirius Orion Black…” he swallowed thickly, “has been formally adopted into the noble and most ancient house of Potter…” his eyes were beginning to go glassy, “by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.” 

_ Sirius Orion Black has been formally adopted into the noble and most ancient house of Potter. Sirius Orion Black has been formally adopted into the noble and most ancient house of Potter.  _

_ Sirius Orion Black has been formally — _

“Mate?” James inched forward. 

“Adopted!” Sirius jerked his head up. “You lot  _ adopted  _ me?  _ Me _ , the royal fuck-up who just got disowned by the ignoble and most sinister house of Black? In the middle of a cluster-fuck of a political climate that could very well lead to war sooner than anyone thinks? Do you lot have a fucking  _ death wish _ ?” He shook James by shoulders vigorously before pulling him into the tightest hug. “I love you lot so much,  _ fuck _ .” 

James held him close. “We love you too, brother. Always have. Just wanted to make it official, is all.” 

“But I’m seventeen.” Sirius backed away suddenly. “I’m of age, so —”

“Not yet.” Remus pointed at the clock on his nightstand. “Wait for it…” The second hand ticked into midnight. “ _ Now _ , you’re seventeen.”

“And you’ve come of age as a Potter,” James clapped him in the back.

“I don’t know what to say.” Sirius blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. “Thank you. And I’ll write to Monty and Mia too.”

“They’ll be glad to hear from you,” said James. “We loved having you over the summer, so we thought, you know, why not make this a regular thing?”

Sirius snorted. “Adoption’s one way to do it, I suppose.” 

In the past, whenever he’d been asked if he loved his family, he’d give some smart-aleck answer like, ‘About as much as I love Snivellus, yeah.’ But from then on, if anyone asked Sirius Black if he loved his family, his answer was always an emphatic ‘yes,’ because, for him, his family was the bespectacled boy with a heart too big for his own good, the woman who made the best Sunday roast, and the man who made his fortune in hair products — the noble and most ancient house of Potter. 


End file.
